


Shadow Play - Series Two: Doomsday (4)

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: Ruby finds herself up against her greatest nemesis.
Kudos: 1





	1. One

'A bank robbery, huh? You never seen Dog Day Afternoon, Ruby?'  
Donatas and Ruby sat in his car. Teach her a lesson? Sure.  
'You claim you can't help the way you are,' Donatas continued.  
He looked at Ruby.  
'What about others?'  
Ruby turned as Donatas did, looking at the back seats. Sarah Jane sat in the middle. Her eyes were shut, just as before.  
'What about her?' Ruby asked.  
'Just resting her eyes. Who knew time-travel could be so knackering?'  
Donatas looked to Ruby.  
'Kill her, and we'll kill you - the ever typical threat,' he continued. 'Don't worry, that's entirely off the table with us.'  
Ruby folded her arms. If he said so.  
'Where do aliens go when they die? I know it makes no difference to you, but where do they go?'  
He was right, it didn't make any difference to her. Ruby struggled to suppress yet another fit of laughter. It had-  
She froze, her mouth squeezed shut by the surprisingly sweaty hand of Donatas.  
'Where would you go?' he continued. 'The human part, that is. If it suffered the same fate as, say, Mallory...what would happen to it?'  
Donatas let go.  
'Do it, and then I'll tell you.'  
Donatas smiled, letting out a chuckle. Ruby watched as he then climbed out, and approached the back door. He leaned over, and gently slapped Sarah Jane, who jolted awake. Donatas returned to his seat.  
'So what happens, then?'  
'What's...What's going on?' Sarah Jane asked, rather dazed sounding.  
Ruby glanced in the mirror to see a timid Sarah Jane rubbing her eyes.  
'I'm going to kill Ruby Ann White,' Donatas chirped.  
Ruby scoffed. As if.  
'By keeping you alive and very well, Sarah Jane.'  
Donatas looked at Ruby, and grinned.  
'And making you...human.'


	2. Two

‘Not Linehan. Not even Sarah Jane.'  
Ruby squirmed, trapped in Donatas' arms. Strong as she may have been, it was no use.  
‘Where are we going?' Sarah Jane asked.  
She sounded as frightened as what Ruby now felt. Donatas leaned forward, and started up the car. Once again, it dematerialised.  
'Somewhere special.'  
A turquoise room. That's all that could be seen. There was something...off about it. Ruby felt herself heaving, as if to vomit. How could that be possible?  
'Just the atmosphere,' Donatas smiled. 'Are you all right, Sarah Jane?'  
She nodded. Donatas climbed out, and helped Sarah Jane from the car. Ruby scrunched her face up, determined not to...not to...  
'If you're quite finished.'

The three of them entered a half-lit room. Two pods - one open, one closed - sat to the left of a large glass cylinder.  
'We can just say you both stole it.'  
Ruby looked at it. Both - assuming Donatas was referring to Sarah Jane?  
'You and Zalia.'  
Ruby turned to him.  
'Well, I was never going to get you over there on your own, was I?'  
Sarah Jane looked between them.  
'Who's Zalia?'  
Good question, Ruby thought, as Donatas approached the closed pod. He swiped something on the cylinder, and the pod gradually split open. A slender woman with auburn hair sat on a chair, wearing a metallic headset.  
'Chameleon Arch,' Donatas said. 'Can rewrite DNA of any kind. In Zalia's case, Bane.'  
Sarah Jane glanced between the auburn woman and Donatas.  
'But you're not a Time Lord, how did you get a hold of that?'  
Ruby looked at the man wearing a huge grin on his face. Then what-  
The other pod opened. Donatas motioned Ruby to come over and sit, which she gradually did. Another headset lowered itself, and soon secured onto Ruby's head. Sarah Jane merely watched - out of fear?  
'Correct, Sarah Jane,' Donatas replied. 'I'm not. Nor will Ruby and Zalia be Qetesh and Bane any longer.'  
He chuckled. Ruby's eyes darted between Donatas and Sarah Jane, as Donatas reached for several buttons. He couldn't do this, he could not do-  
Ruby and Zalia screamed, clutching their heads.  
Sarah Jane looked on, as the two women writhed about in their seats, the screaming slicing through the air. Donatas smiled.  
'See you on the other side, ladies.'

The End

...unless you've read 'Alias'...


End file.
